shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mizukage Trials
In the completing weeks of Kirigakure, a meeting was held between all the great leaders of the land of water, to determine who would lead the village to the next age, who would become the first Mizukage. The meeting, led by the founder of the village, would find little chance to rest as the jinchuriki present, both of the Touketsu Clan found themselves in an awkward situation. Declaring Nichidoku Noriko a false shinobi, Touketsu Naomi challenged her to battle, against the pleas of the younger Touketsu Rokuro. Nichidoku Noriko would sigh softly as she looked at the other clan heads, and more famous shinobi. The former and current Sanbi Jinchuriki were each here, along with the the elders of various clans to accompany their leader and make more of a presence. A sign had been drawn to the village, and Noriko tore off the flight suit's shirt with a smile. "I am no longer a mere shinobi of the Nichidoki, I am Kiri-nin. And I proudly will wear that symbol, in place of my clan's. I think this is the first step." The woman would take the new, white shirt from an attendant, wrapping it over her. "We are Kirigakure, and we are strong. Now, we require a strong leader. I know we all feel that our clan head should lead us, but that kind of logic has failed us. We need one who can manage from afar, and will take the wisdom of their peers to heart." Naomi would smirk with a look of discontent to the one that was being tended to before her. Her stance was gradually losing composure as her fists tightened trying to maintain her self control as she grit her teeth. "T-this is insult u~" She would get a firm nudge from behind, family members and servants alike giving her a concerning look as she grunted her head turning with a flick of her hand pushing them to back away with yet another grunt, "What logic is it to put someone in charge for the sake of completely disregarding those of noble and gifted birth." Another firm hit would come into her side as she would push back rather harshly upon being told to be quiet, a definite disturbance had erupted within the Touketsu clan court attending the event and Naomi was sure not to be having any of it. "Don't tell me to be silent, I have faught, killed and worked for this land for as long as I can remember, training constantly like those that came before me and to have the leadership of our common dream given away to some lower born who very few here have even witnessed doing anything but coming here to accept this at our expense, please. This is a farce!" Rokuro Touketsu sat in the far most back of the touketsu clan. Honestly it seemd Rokuro was impasive on who the title of kage was handed down too but be best assured he wouldn't voice that opinion until held at a life or death situation. Rather than look away the six tails jinchuriki simply looked down slightly, his eyes down casted and his attention waining from the sittation. He felt like a prop if anything in this whole thing, at least he agreed with Naomi...this was a farce and it had no room for him. Nichidoku Noriko would raise a brow as she looked across the masses and to the jinchriki. Raising a hand to make certain her immediate predecessor did not ruin this moment, she would begin to approach the younger girl. A hand fell onto her hip as her emerald gaze would cut into Naomi's hazel. "Touketsu Naomi. You have proven an asset to your clan and to the land of water. I heard of your exploits at Kousa Bridge, and you were quite impressive. However, it also showed me your limitations. Your people are wise to hold onto your shoulder here, for what example to you give to your junior." Her finger would point beyond Naomi and to Rokuro, casually sweeping, before flicking away, as though washing something insignificant. Naomi would clench her fists tightly staring up toward the women as she shifted uncomfortably, "Insult after insult, you talk to me of limitation yet you are no ninja without your armour you are nothing, your limitation is your very essence without the help of those machines you and your entire clan would be nothing, all anyone has to do is look around and open there eyes to see you do not belong here so don't talk to me about setting an example this is insult at its finest and everyone here seems to be willing to just sit there and take it" Rokuro Touketsu sighs now, now he really did look away, this was becoming ridiculous and to top it off more than half of the crowed didnt have the public status to openly talk back or amongst the two at the moment. Rokuro snorted as he heard the few gasps and other following sounds of out rage for the situation "God..." He muttered really now with this happening they hhad to wait for them to calm down befor emoving on so they could simply leave and go back to the clan home and hear the same thing all over again. Nichidoku Noriko would smile as she looked at Naomi and studied her reactions. It was plenty clear how this girl was built, but Noriko was going to need to set them both to higher standards. Placing a hand atop the younger girl's head she would smile kindly, as her eyes closed. "You are strong, you have a lot of power. Your clan has an amazing Kekei Genkai. However... you are still young. I suggest you wait a while before you question the way the world works. Even ice can burn." Her words were so gently leaked to condescend, and she seemed to be taking no true head to the girl's anger... Naomi would begin to literally boil with rage at this point, the sheer boldness of the women before her placing her hand on her head would cause the scraping of teeth as she gazed up piercingly into the eyes of the women, "I will show you otherwise." She would grunt, A tail like whip would hook around from behind her suddenly arching around to the chest of the women so suddenly and out of no where as a solid jet of pure water would aim to slam into the women directed to send her straight through the walls of the building flash freezing to a log-like pillar of solid ice before either would make contact with the actual wall itself. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Rokuro Touketsu's attention was quickly restored though like most every one else he scampered backwards and out of the way. rokuro watched as every one took sides and places as a battle broke out. "..W..what!?" The young man had no idea how irate his even younger clan lord was and here it was messured as she threatned if not attacked the soon to be if not already new kage of this land. "Oh god!" His eyes went wide as a few ninja stepped in front of him and a few others now off in a corner. Nichidoku Noriko merely stared as the ice dragon ran through her, before it would melt away into water. At the same moment Noriko's fist would appear to Naomi as she swung the fist to her head in a backswing motion. the back of her fist would smash into the jinchuriki, curious to see what ice might have formed already. She was arrogant, so her normally quite protective field could actually be faded. On top of that, even this blow was enough to crack the trunk of most trees, and it wasn't alone. The Nichidoku would raise her body upwards as she smashed a leg towards the girl's side, the same side as the backhand, and put all her pressure and weight behind it. In the same moment, she brought her hands back to her, as a rapid succession of seals would come. Hoping Naoomi was stunned by the display, Noriko would suddenly fire a massive blast of water from her mouth, with enough force to crack rock, hoping to simply smash a downed jinchuriki into the floor. Naomi would widen her eyes as her head already began to turn swiftly the strong blow crashing into her from behind would signal a crunching crack in her ice defense making her wince sharply, followed by a heavy kick that swung through the girls side cleaving it straight through as a mound of snow would burst into a thick plume as it was kicked with a powerful lunge sending it across the room. Turning around on the point as she would face the women from across the room , a gaping hole in the building from her previous attack as she clenched her fist, the cracks in her ice defense sealing back to full strength as she would grunt. "Unlike your weak blood, I have limitless potential." She would mutter under her breath, gazing around at the Ninja in the room this area was rapidly becoming less and less ideal to fight in after the women had dodged the first attack. "Lets continue this outside if you ever wish to be my Kage or back out now if your willing to hand over the position to its rightful owner." Rokuro Touketsu bellowed out. "Stop it!!!" Rokoru broke past the guards now runing straight into the center of the fray as soon as smoke and rubble cleared. "Stop it already!!" The student ninja had his back to the new found kage and arms stretched out wide as he faced Naomi. "Touketsu-dono you are in dangering the lives of others and destroying this historic building....you cant keep this up!" And then suddenly the gravity of the situation sunk in upon the six tails. A single drop of sweat ran down his face. "Y...th...this...this is the opposite of what a kage is meant ot be......" Quick save your self say something right damn it! "You are far better than this....all of this, you don't need to prove your self like this!" And his knees finally gave out. Rokuro quickly feel tot he floor now bowing his head and assuming the typical bow one gave to their family's lord and master....all of this being done assuming no one had gotten in his way from the start. Nichidoku Noriko frowned as she found herself punching through snow. Her hand went to athe straps at her waist as she pulled a small blue sphere from the holster she had embedded into it.. Sighing softly, she'd immediately dash forward. She wasn't particularly fast on her feet, but it was still quick to most in the room as she smirked and turned back in side. "Very well... Rokuro, don't be so afraid of reality. Every mark in history requires a few dents to keep it in place. My fellows, give me a moment... if this kid needs a snap back to the world of common sense, it is also my duty to deliver it." Noriko would drop back from the hole, as she began to fall from the mountain the castle had been built upon. Naomi would look down to Rokuro with a smirk, his intention was admirable but Naomi would willingly destroy the village in its entirety then see it in the control of the unworthy. She would just leap away from the whole in the wall moving to the mountains base, her hands rapidly forming seals before she would land, palm first a sealing formation would land on the ground before she rolled and continued on, the sky clouding over as rain would begin to rapidly fall from the sky, merely setting the scene as she would await the 'kage' behind her. Rokuro Touketsu fell face first intot he wood flooring, his heart raced at high speeds. did he really just get inbetween a raging battle? He honestly just tossed his life away just now and no one had taken it. One of the guards came to his side helping him up and escorting him out with the others to safety. Nichidoku Noriko would plumet as she tossed the sphere away from her, causing a burst of smoke about her. Her body would enter the black egg shaped object that would form as a metal plate would close and the woman opened her eyes as her feet would slide into the locks provisded, and her hands pushed into place as well. The strain of the powerful binds on her wrists and ankles tinging a bit of pain. Noriko ignored it, and smirked as the smoke cleared, and a massive black giant would appear from the smoke. The thing was simply massive, standing at 10 meters tall, more than 5 times as tall as Noriko herself was, and posessing a single glowing red monochromal sensor at the head, as the bulky body would fall. A black plank of metal would detatch from the back as Noriko pushed her metal giant, and flipped upside doown, catching the metal board with her feet, as it would glow with a red light and attach to the feet of the monstrosity. Noriko spun once as the light trail would flow above Kirigakure Chakra would surge from her chest as she narrowed her vision on Naomi and Sound Release let her voice travel to the girl standing their.' "This is my masterpiece, Makenai. I will concede entirely if you can even damage the shell. This is my resolve towards Kirigakure, this is my passion as what you might call a lesser birth. I will hear all complaints now."' The light trail would flow as the massive beast would gently cruise towards Naomi, circling above her. Naomi would grin with a slight smirk at the size of the monstrosity the girl had summoned for herself, her fists clenching tightly before clapping her hands together staring upward at the huge machine. "How pathetic, how does any of that even relate to the way of the ninja, you are a glorified engineer and nothing more and now I have you exactly where I want you. Take me lightly and your greatest creation will be your tomb." She would smirk chakra radiating from her furiously the rain would become a hail like substance as the temperature rapidly hit below zero, a thick permafrost would overcome all metal substances in the vicinity including the 'Kage's large abomination of a machine. As the air would freeze rapidly even there breath would become a cold tingling frost Naomi would raise her hands thick orbs of water in each palm would erupt in a barrage of pellets freezing as they elongated in there travel turning into chakra imbued penetrating spikes of ice as the large suit of armour in its steadily frosting state would be rapidly machine gunned with the near infinite supply of ammunition Naomi could provide. Nichidoku Noriko would smirk, hidden away in her machine, as she simply twisted her arms, and clicked in the next system to use. Makenai would all but vanish as it would blur away, and upwards, before appearing in a blur downwards, right beside Naomi. The board fliped as the massive thing landed and reattached to the back. Makenai's hands would push at the icy defense. Right light eould erupt from the hands as light chakra was expelled at a massive rate and the hands pushed forward as a massive burst of light would smash into the armor, ending just in time for the hands to be withdrawn back to smash another burst of light forward with enough power to shatter almost any defense. The light wouldn't fade either as it surrounded and encased the armor, making it glow red, before Noriko brought her Makenai's right foot forward, aiming to simply punt Naomi upwards... Naomi would gasp as the giant suit almost vanished before her, the permafrost that was designed to slow her down appeared not to be doing anything as the suit landed beside her, the palms pushing out with a heavy beam of energy shredding the defensive ice from her body in a single blast only to follow up with another yet thankfully it had bought her enough time to perform another technique given were she any other ninja but the 3 tails host she would most likely be dead at this point. Her hands came together with a loud clap the rain rapidly swirling to a protective bubble plastering around her body like a marble as it froze solidifying its defense as the second palm would come in, her body already on its way edging backwards she would grunt loudly as the cracking bang of the defense crumbling before her at the sheer weight of the assault sending her flying from the blast while the defensive barrier she had brought up just in time had been enough to cushion the blow . Across from the Kage Naomi would be present on the ground, a grunt escaping her as she panted from her incomplete technique, her body was barely capable to move as she muttered, "Suiton: ... Suishoha..." She would grunt lifting herself slowly onto her hands and knees looking up at the large machine that had nearly destroyed her in a single assault. The rain covering her slowly once more in a complete layer of ice she was still barely able to manage herself from the damage she had taken in the last attack but thankfully by now the longer she were 'alive' the more the permafrost would be capable to take effect. Stumbling back to her feet as her frost armour would steadily come to fully replenish itself she would smirk, the water from the previous technique still in place albeit leaking everywhere as her chakra unconventionally poured into a torrential mass of water down the mountainside with any contact from the rain or the continually growing mass of water making contact with the metal of the mechanical suit almost instantly freezing on contact. Nichidoku Noriko simply stared as she saw a display of her known numbers for this girl change with the impact of the technique. Mere projections, but it was better than nothing. It was impossible to rely on such things, even with the data she had collected. Her voice took around Naomi a bit more as she found herself starting to freeze from the water coming about her. "You survived, soo you at least know you can do that much. Still though, I think you need to recognize just who you are dealing with. We have a nice audience, it is why I brought out my Makenai. This was just another oppurtunity to win the last few needed votes to make myself the Mizukage. I really should thank you, but I don't think you'd appreciate the goodwill. Still, if I'm going to be putting on a show, it might as well impress the others." Her voice would then project from the armor itself, the private communication having died away as Makenai pushed its hands against the ice. "Something of this nature... if you cannot stop the ocean, you cannot stop the land of water, you cannot stop Kirigakure no Sato!" The ice would shatter as the massive machine would launch itself high up into the air, with Naomi noticing the similarity immediately. It didn't have the same level of finesse or passion, but she had essentially reverse engineered Naomi's telling of Imai Haimura's most devastating technique. The machine's legs would reach into the air as it spun quickly, red light pouring from vents to accelerate it and push it towards Naomi as it landed with the back of the leg to smash into the ice shinobi. "Hyper.... Inazuma.... KICK!" The force of the blow was simply enormous, and given the chance if it truly hit, the blow would be enough to drive most ninja deep into the ground, as a miss would create a crater. for quite a few meters around the impact. Regardless, given the speed and power of the technique, Noriko was set to continue simply pounding into her opponent, as sheclenched her fists and a mighty blow would begin a powerful two hit combination to turn whatever was left of Naomi's situation into dust. Naomi would grit her teeth as everything she tried to freeze and slow the suit down seemed to fail watching the suit raise high up into the air. Her eyes would close as the veil took over her body her eyes would glow an almost lifeless red as her body would launch up toward the descending suit, rushing towards it as she came down with the hyper inazuma kick, her body however before making contact would vanish into a plume of snow, the speed of the descent allowing the short burst like move to put her through the entirety of the technique as she would turn herself around in mid air as the huge suit smashed down hard into the ground making an explosion of untold force into the landscape while Naomi watched from the sky, her hands effortlessly raising and twisting before dropping with a sudden push as towards the suit, "Hyouton: Bale-Frost!" 'Would echo out from above as a massive torrent of Bale-Frost would blast down into the crater sized hole in the mountain of which the large suit would have created releasing more then enough bale frost to cover the entire area with her newly replenished chakra equivalent to casting it at least four time as she sailed slowly away from the location, finishing off her barrage with a deep breath drawing out her chest and erupting from her mouth a sharp cutting blast of water to further add to the destructive force of her counter attack. Nichidoku Noriko would grimace as she felt the weight of bale-frost press against her. It was troubling, but no more so than the fact that she had missed with her new ability. The woman sighed as the bale-frost would be circled around the armor in an orb, as Noriko would push her arms forward. '"It is about time, Naomi-chan. You have been doing alright, but if you are going to start pulling out things like this... I suppose it is only right that I press a little harder. CHAKRA BUSTER BEAM!" The scream was followed by a massive surge of chakra as safe mode of the Degeneration Furnace was removed for a brief periord, and Noriko was able to access the majority of her ability again. A massive bolt of red light carved the circle in twain, and before the bale-frost could eat through the defenses, another bodyslide took place as Noriko would appear above Naomismashing her hands down, as another beam of red light smashed into the back of the jinchuriki's head, before another bodyslide would take place, and Noriko appeared under her most likely falling target, and firing a massive beam upwards, followed by yet another body slide as she would completely fade from view, being up high in the sky as she began to come crashing down, with another Hyper Inazuma Kick, the power behind it being simply... absurd, even greater than before. "Let's end this!" Assuming the final kick would land, Noriko would push Makenai's hands outwards as a final beam of red light would flood after the battered jinchuriki, a final reminder of just what a legendary shinobi could do. Naomi would grunt as the red light would split a gap in her bale-frost wide open the large suit again shifting rapidly up behind her giving her no real time to turn around before receiving a hard hit to the back sending her hurtling to the ground her frozen armour almost shattering from the first hit as she was sent downward hard. The following beam would crash into her finishing off the remainder of her ice defense before sending her even harder to the ground only to be met before she could land with a devastating upward hit once more, and another powerful beam from underneath and for the most part leaving Naomi in a daze like state but rapidly brought from it upon seeing the spinning downward kick headed towards her, fragments of her thought fell back to the fight with the Imai girl and the earlier crater like devistation the attack had already done and though fearless of the outcome Naomi acknowledged that this was the closest to death she had ever been. "I will not, die like this!" She would grunt, the beast within her agreeing whole heartedly as her second tail emerged as the kick descended to her, her body twisting as it dropped her shield raising instantly back as she spiraled round raising her hand with a glowing orb of of pure destructive desperation that almost seemed to freeze the entire area momentarily as the two would exchange damage resulting in a cataclysmic explosion of force, "Touketsu, Kyouhakuteki Kyuutai No Jutsu!" She would roar with the full power of the two tails behind her in her technique. Needless to say this was the closure to the combat, rendering her unable to continue with the damage sustained and the chakra used, the drawbacks of this desperation technique would end the battle for the both of them hopefully as she would be thrown asunder in the enormity of the explosion only to be caught by her summon. Nichidoku Noriko would gasp as the explosion of chakra and ice would freeze over Makenai. Her red bubble would shatter as the entire machine was completely coated, before cracking around and the board dropped as both girls began to plmet to the ground. The blaring sensation of Makenai's danger awareness systems would fly through Noriko's ears. 'Chakra Barrier shut down! Chakra Shielding degeneration! Degeneration Furnace.... SAFE. Degeneration Furnace Damage: Minimal.' Sighing with relief, the ice shattered along Makenai as Noriko grabbed the board andd flew down to retrieve the jinchuriki, sighing a bit as the level of destruction this temper tantrum had caused. She hadn't intendded to need to goo this far, but the kid showed a lot of talent.Shaking her head a bit, Noriko would open up a private communication with Kichiro. "Tell the others this will be payed for by the Nichidoku, and get a bed ready for Naomi-chan, I want her at full strength for the days to come."